Polar
) | birthplace = | birthday = Unknown | age = 85 | gender = Male | height = 6' 0" | weight = 61 kg | profession = Nomad | previous profession = Experiment | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Planet Earth | family = None | education = Self-Taught | marital status = Single | rank = | classification = Nomad | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = Final Form |basic skills = Ki Manipulation Water Manipulation |ultimate skills = |tblColour = black |textColour = white }} Polar (ポラー poraa) is a male Frost Demon hailing from the Planet Temp where he was subjected to countless experiments that have changed his bodily structure drastically to the point where he barely looks like a Frost Demon anymore. A product of beings trying to play god, Polar is one of the most fearsome nomads to be currently travelling around the North Area, being responsible for countless charges of destruction of numerous settlements in various planets, one of these planets including Earth. His power, though not as great as others, is still something that many people fear due to his skill at wielding it and his execution of it on the field. His existence is known by very little people and his countless acts of destruction have either gone unnoticed or labelled anonymous, however he has become quite the folk legend to the native people in the southern lands of Planet Earth, hailed as the evil demon of greed and lies. Despite all this reputation, Polar is really just misunderstood as he seeks the truth to his creation and the people who did it in order to find a purpose and meaning to his mysterious birthed life. Over the period of time that Polar had anonymously brought death and destruction all over the to the southern lands of Planet Earth, he has been referred to a variety of names with his main one being that of the Devil of Malevolence to refer to the fact that Polar has done nothing but terrorise. Though the people of these Southern lands have never seen Polar up close and personal before, his actions have greatly affected how they live their lives daily, having terrorised some of the communities to the point where they hide in fear from anyone and everything. There have been many legends and myths created and shared among the people that know Polar, such as stories about him supposedly making a deal with the devil for grand amounts of power and immortality for the price of his tail and his eyes, explaining why his eyes appear as black soulless gaps and his lack of his tail. Polar has also been anonymously responsible for single handedly destroying several pods sent by the Saiyans down to Earth to provide young scouts for their race, leaving many of these damaged pods floating in space and leaving horrific scenes of dead Saiyan younglings within their metal coffins. It is no wonder to why Polar can be recognised as one of the more villainous and antagonistic Arcosians to have ever existed. Background It is a mystery to when Polar was created but it is known that a group of Acrosians had come together around the Age 700s in order to create a perfect soldier specimen for their military to try out and employ on the field to aid their troops. The result: a fully functional Acrosian created through the process of combining the genetics and biology of a Frost Demon Acrosian and other powerful species found all over the universe, ultimately creating the being we now know as Polar. Born from a test tube, Polar showed promising skills after having been moulded into the form of a mighty Acrosian, similar to the appearance of the Frost Demon 'Frieza' in honour of his highness' might, Polar was made to sort of nearly match the great demon's skill. Trained in many martial arts and other fighting methods, Polar was slowly being perfected into the soldier that his creators originally wanted him to be. Polar at the start had no mind at all and was like a robot, following orders at his superiors' commands without hesitation and storing information constantly so that he could use it later on. The scientists ignored this aspect and used his mindless but robotic attitude as a pro to his loyalty and training, constantly downloading information and employing them onto the field as he slowly became better and better. Ten years into the program and Polar has proven himself more than enough that he is worthy to be the top soldier in Frieza's army, having exemplified numerous capabilities and the loyalty he needs in order to be enlisted to rise up through the ranks. However, one thing that Polar's creators didn't take into mind was that Polar would soon develop a mind for himself, knowing right from wrong, good from bad, becoming less dependent like he originally was and now an independent mind capable of thinking for himself. Appearance Personality History Techniques and Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Through hard work and intense training, Polar has trained himself into a fearsome warrior that is especially known for his greta strength compared to many, and has been displayed many times over the course of history. His strength allows Polar crush rocks as if they were glass and throw people miles away without wasting a drop of energy, even going as far as to knock down full grown trees with just the strike of his fist. His strength is also used many times to withstand against powerful forces such as resisting cold and terrifying winds that blow his way, winds that can throw people off track and send them tumbling back to the start. But what Polar has used his immense strength mainly for is to produce loud claps that provide a variety of uses for the kind of things that he usually has to face against. Through a simple clap of the hands, Polar is able to produce a loud and powerful shockwave that is able to knock back charging or nearby enemies with great strength, and to even counter gas attacks by blowing the gas away from Polar himself. This kind of strength is very controlled by Polar, naturally adjusting his muscles in order to change the lethality of his strikes and such that he can decide wether to deliver a strong fist capable of knocking out an opponent or shattering them to pieces. Attacks isn't the only thing that Polar has exemplified his strength through, but things such as having the capability to stop and apprehend heavy moving vehicles such as cars and trains. In the right moment, one of Polar's greatest strengths can be used to be one of his greatest weaknesses as one of his greatest defeats is when Polar was tricked to break the supports of a building, ultimately causing the structure to collapse run on top of him and successfully bury him in mass amounts of rubble. Insane Durability: Numerous times has Polar already exemplified his insane durability, having survived things such as face to face with a deadly ki blast, destruction of numerous planets by hostile factions and even punches from Super Saiyan right to the head. Nonetheless, Polar is an extreme survivor and will take any hit coming to him just so that he can absorb it's damage. With his body manipulated and genetically modified by the experiments employed to attempt creating a super soldier, his body structure and tissue has drastically changed to something of near impenetrable material that not even most swords or blades could cut through. His fantastic durability allows Polar to fall from great heights, as shown from being thrown from the atmosphere of Earth and crashing down, only to come out covered in few bruises and cuts from the impact, just showing how power Polar has become. This inhuman level of durability fits his name as a God as his natural durability is nearly unmatched without the use of transformations and other super powered enhancements to a fighter's body, whilst this kind of level is already at Polar's normal state. His durability does take a huge effect on Polar's personality and nature, mostly his confidence in his abilities as he can easily walk into a fight and not study the opponent's strength to see if it's surpasses Polar's defences. This grand prowess has also affected Polar's style of fighting as well, compared to earlier times when he would usually dodge attacks to not get hit but now simply allows the strikes to come at him, taking in every single punch. This os a good way to drain the energy out of an opponent who constantly relies on fast and powerful hits deployed in large numbers, though this will be the opponent's greatest mistake when fighting against Polar. Enhanced Endurance: Fantastic Agility: Ultra-Senses: Oxygen Independence: Ki Prowess Trivia *Art was drawn by the author Guy, sorry about the bad drawing haha. Category:Arcosians Category:Frost Demons Category:Character Category:Alien